marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackheart (Earth-616)
Real Name: Black Heart Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Voice, Black King Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: formerly the Hellfire Club Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Blackheart is the son of Mephisto. With a belief that he had a better understanding of good and evil, he plotted to usurp his father's realm. Since succeeding, Blackheart is attempting to broaden his power and has taken an interest in "heroic" souls. Place of Birth: Christs' Crown Known Relatives: Mephisto (father), Mephista (sister) First Appearance: Daredevil #270 History Having high hopes for his son, Mephisto was constant in his admonishing of Blackheart, especially when he would not stay quiet. Since taking over the Netherealm, all demons follow Blackheart as they once did Mephisto. Blackheart once took over the entire town of Christ's Crown as part of his plan to use Wolverine, the Punisher and Ghost Rider to destroy Mephisto. Blackheart first locked horns with Daredevil and Spider-Man as part of his "training." Blackheart has also attempted to corrupt Number Nine, a genetic construct who befriended Daredevil, as well as the Inhumans Gorgon and Karnak. Teaming up with the Grim Reaper, Mephisto's offspring tried to break Wonder Man's spirit. Blackheart tempted the Ghost Rider, Wolverine and the Punisher with their fondest desires if they would help him destroy Mephisto, but they turned him down rather forcefully Observing these mortals led Blackheart to rebel against his father and seek a newer form of evil; in retaliation, Mephisto diminished Blackheart's powers. Focusing on those who walked the line between good and evil, Blackheart tried and failed to recruit Wolverine (Logan), the Punisher (Frank Castle) and the Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) to his rebellion. Blackheart also aided Wonder Man against Mephisto and helped Misha of the mercenary Warheads as her telepathic "Voice," using Mys-Tech's Rathcoole to obtain a mystic sword which could harm Mephisto. Returning to Christ's Crown, Blackheart altered his followers into the Corrupt, and employed Wolverine, Punisher, and Ghost Rider as a feint to allow him to anoint the sword with an innocent's blood. He apparently slew Mephisto, banishing his "father" from Hell and restoring his own powers to full strength. As Hell's ruler, Blackheart focused on corrupting the Ghost Rider, aiding the Furies to possess mortal bodies to torment Ghost Rider and resurrecting the Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) to send after Ketch. From his palace in the Burning Flesh district, Blackheart created his own Spirits of Vengeance: his consort Black Rose (the deceased Roxanne Simpson, ex-wife of Dan Ketch's brother, Johnny Blaze), Verminus Rex (a spirit who had battled the Ghost Rider during World War I), Wallow (a homicidal mortal suicide whom Ghost Rider had thwarted), Doghead (a downtrodden immigrant), and Pao Fu (who had died in the arms of Ghost Rider as he tried to save her). Blackheart bargained to free Ghost Rider's relatives from their curse; in return, Ghost Rider agreed to lead Blackheart's spirits. However, the pair fell out and Ghost Rider destroyed Blackheart, banishing him from Hell. While ruler of Hell, Blackheart had tormented the soul of the mutant Stryfe by manipulating the X-Force group, which attracted the attention of the mutant sorceress Selene. After banishment from Hell, Blackheart allied with Selene as the Hellfire Club's temporary Black King. After defeating Selene's enemy Alyssa Moy, Blackheart battled the Fantastic Four, Mechamage, Hellstorm, and Margali Szardos; they ultimately defeated Blackheart, binding him beneath New York's Hellfire Club. Trapped there, he continued to aid Selene, opposing X-Force in an attempt to corrupt Sunspot, while awaiting his inevitable release. Characteristics Height: variable Weight: variable Eyes: Red, Blue, or Black (It changes) Hair: Black, darkish blue Skin: Black or darkish blue Unusual Features: His "hair" is really millions of head tentacles. He has a long tail and no mouth or nose. Powers Blackheart has the ability to take different forms and confuse the minds of other people, making their worst aspects dominant. * Vast energy manipulation * Near Invulnerability * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Super Speed * Super Strength * Can transport himself and others to any plane of existence he wishes, and can enter and leave any number of dimensions he wishes. Known Abilities: Highly intelligent and cunning Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * "Mephisto, have you ever stopped to wonder just what it is you are doing in Hell? Or as you call it, the Netherworld? This is the realm of the accursed! Why do you think you are here?" (Daredevil #282, Blackheart argues with his father about the nature of evil.) Appearances in other media Video games *Blackheart is also a playable character in several entries in the Marvel VS. Series of video games. In his first two appearances, he was largely a defensive character with powerful normal moves and damaging combos; in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, his ability to cancel normal moves with an airdash makes him ideal at runaway, due to his ability to summon demons of varying effects as a normal move. *Blackheart also appeared as a boss in the Super Nintendo game, "Marvel Super Heroes - War of the Gems". *Blackheart is one of the bosses in the game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Film *Actor Wes Bentley plays Blackheart in the 2007 film Ghost Rider (film) from Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures. In the trailer, it's revealed that Blackheart has come to Earth to create a new hell and in order to do it, he requires the power of Ghost Rider. Film director Mark Steven Johnson has confirmed that he will appear in his demonic comic book form by the end of the movie. Action Figures *Blackheart is included in the 13th wave of "Marvel Legends" action figures, subtitled "Bring on the Bad Guys". Recommended Readings * Ghost Rider; Wolverine; Punisher: Hearts Of Darkness First Printing: December 1991 * Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 76-78 August-October 1996 * Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 80-83 December 1996-March 1997 * Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 86-93 June 1997-February 1998 Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackheart ------ Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Black Skin Category:Copy Edit